jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Blendin's Game ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes Soos' Birthday *(Soos is being brought over blindfolded by Candy) *Soos: Alright, You promised a giant hummingbird, so I'm expecting to see a giant hummingbird. *Xion: *thinks to herself* Hope this works. *Candy: Three, two, one. *takes the blindfold off Soos* *Soos: *sees what's in front of him* *Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk: *come out and toss confetti* SURPRISE!!!!! *Mabel: Happy birthday, you king on Earth! We got everything you love. Cake-flavored pizza, pizza-flavored cake, *leads Soos to a tent labeled "Razzle-Dazzler"* and one more treat. *(The curtain opens to show Toby dancing) *Toby: Razzle dazzle, friends! It's the Razz-dazzler! This is what my life has become! *Soos: I...i... *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* I know!! Isn't it super douper fun?!?! *Jeffrey: *smiles* What do you think, pal? *Mabel: *gets out a camera* Quick! Everyone pose for the birthday smiles memory album! *Jaden: *smiles* And don't forget to smile for the camera!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right! The "Big Gunz" *(The gang has Soos blindfolded and dragging him into a laser tag building.) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Soos: Alright, guys. Blindfold me once, shame on you. Blindfold me twice... *Hiccup: you'll be surprised. *Xion: You're gonna love this! *Soos: Wait a minute! *sniffs* Hot dog smell? Sticky floors? Future sounds? *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Soos: *takes the blindfold off and smiles at where he is* Laser tag?! I love laser tag!! How did you guys know?! *Hiccup: *smiles* a Lucky guess. *Xion: Surprise! *Mabel: Um... We definitely didn't riffle through your wallet. *laughs nervously* *Pinkie Pie: *smiles nervously* *Jaden: *smiles* The important thing is that this should help you feel better about today, Soos. *Jeffrey: *smiles* And we're all here for you. *Hiccup: That's all that matters. *Voice on screen: Welcome to the year 8000! Society: collapsed. Fog machines: everywhere. *Xion: *smiles* This is gonna be fun. *Jesse: Let's get our gear on, y'all!! *Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah!! *Jaden: *puts on his laser tag vest and picks his gun* *Jeffrey: *puts on his laser tag vest and picks his gun* *Hiccup: *puts on his laser tag vest and picks his gun* Let's Do This. *AppleJack: Hang on, y'all. We're not ready yet. *puts on a laser tag vest and picks a gun* *Jeffrey: Sorry. *Tammy: *puts on her laser tag vest and picks a gun* Good things there's one for us sabers to use. * Snowflake: I'm afraid I don't understand this. You'll have to teach me "laser tag". Please. * Xion: That's exactly why we're here. * Snotlout: Really? you haven't played one of those in your life? man! *laughs* you need to get out more often and see the wonders! * Snowflake: *puts on her laser tag vest* Well, i wasn't exactly born in modern times. *picks a gun* * Alexis: *puts on her laser tag vest and picks her gun* Exactly. Go easy on her. * DJ: The idea is to beat the opponents by shooting the targets on their chest. *points to the target on Snowflake's chest* * Hiccup: once you're targeted, you know what it means. * Rainbow Dash: It means you're out. * Snowflake: The lasers aren't real, are they? * Xion: *smiles* Of course not. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes